Turnabout Cliffhanger
by britta204
Summary: When Edgeworth gets amnesia and a leg injury from saving Phoenix, it's up to Wright to get Edgeworth's memory back. NaruMitsu. Told from Edgeworth's perspective. Rated T because of major injures and mild language, maybe love scenes ;)
1. Chapter 1

Waking up felt strange, like I hadn't. Ever. I think I woke up because of the splitting headache and a few machines beeping non-stop. I moaned, due the pain and ringing in my ears. In the background, behind the machines, I heard somebody, but I couldn't make out the words.

I wanted to see who they were, so I opened my eyes, slowly, having to close them again every so often to shield the light away from them. I didn't recognize him, the man in the blue suit and porcupine hair. He looked like he was going to cry, but I couldn't tell from what. Was it tears of joy or sadness? Was it because of me or something else?

Then I thought, 'Who is this man...better question. Who am I? Do I have amnesia?!' I looked up at the man, my eyes barely open. "Man, you could have died, dammit! Why the hell would you do that?!" Then, unexpectedly, he leaned down and hugged me. "Don't do that, okay? Don't!" I didn't want to make him more upset than he already was, but I had to ask him.

"Um, I'm sorry, but...I don't remember who I am or who you are..." The man looked at me like I was crazy. "Edgey? You don't remember me?" "Edgey?" "Guess you don't. Do you remember what happened? Before you blacked out?" I thought hard, trying to remember anything.

"It's somewhat blurry, but...I think I was on a cliff. Wait, why was I on a cliff?!" "I'll tell you later. Do you remember anything else?" "Well, I think somebody fell off the edge and I grabbed them, but I feel with them." _"Think harder."_ "I...I kind of swung them up with my arm so they landed back at the top, but then I lost my grip...and feel. Am-am I at the hospital?"

The man looked away. "Yeah...serious head and leg injury." "Leg?" That's when I relieved I couldn't move my legs. I looked down towards my feet. They were still there, thankfully. "Why can't I move them?"

The man looked like he was going to cry again. "Paralyzed. Paralyzed below the knees." "So I wasn't like this before?" "No. You got hurt because of me, dang it!" The man looked like he was going to punch the wall out.

"Wh-what's your name," I had to ask. He turned back towards me, fear in his eyes. "And mine." The man sighed. "Got to start somewhere I guess. Your childhood friend, Phoenix Wright. Your name is Miles Edgeworth, okay? Got that?"

I tried to swallow the information. How could I forget somebody I had known for so long? "So, Wright." "At least your calling me by the same name you usually do. So, childhood friend, rival in court." "Rival? Court?" Wright sighed.

"We got a long way to go. Your a prosecutor and I'm a defense attorney, so we face each other a lot. This might hurt you a little, but I have to tell you this, okay?" I braced myself for the worst. "Okay."

"Your dad was a defense attorney, and in forth grade, you wanted to be just like him. In that same year, people thought I took your lunch money, but you stood up for me. So did Larry, but I'll you about him later. One day you went with him to work. He lost the trial, but he pointed out evidence the prosecution tampered with. So you, your dad, and the bailiff were in the elevator when there was an earthquake. There wasn't a lot of air in the elevator, so the bailiff started going crazy, yelling at your dad to stop stealing his air or something. Well, he grabbed your dad and the gun fell out of his holster at your feet. You threw the gun at him, and it shot out the elevator doors and hit the prosecutor for that trial. There still wasn't a lot of air, so you and everybody else blacked out. The power came back on and in a fit of rage, the prosecutor shot your dad."

"What?!" I couldn't help myself. I had to scream or shout or do something, knowing this shocking information. "I know, but, this is going to kill you. I'm sorry, but I have to tell you." "Go ahead."

"You didn't know that the gunshot hit the prosecutor, you thought the bailiff shot your dad. However, in dreams, you thought that you shot your dad because of the scream. So, the defense had the bailiff declared not guilty and you were...upset to say the least. You started to hate criminals and wanted to become a prosecutor instead of a defense attorney. So, the prosecutor had this elaborate plan to get you the guilty verdict to get him off scot-free. He became your mentor, plus his daughter, and you trained to be a prosecutor, which you still are today. About 15 years after the incident with your dad, he had the bailiff, who was pretending to be a crazy old man at the time because he was still hated by the public, shoot the defense attorney that declared him not guilty. He shot him because he didn't take care of the public mess still. Anyway, he then sent a note to you for a meeting on the lake. You agreed, so the bailiff invited the attorney over and shot him. The bailiff disguised himself as the defense and met you on the boat. He shot at you twice to get people's attention and jumped in the lake to make people think you did it, kill the attorney. I defended you and the prosecutor was the same, but you objected before he could give the verdict. You felt guilty for the incident with your dad. We did find out who the real killer was, though."

A short pause. "You weren't the same after that trial, however. You didn't have the same...spirit I guess. So, you wanted to go to Germany to see what being a prosecutor really meant, but you told me and everybody else something different. You...you...you left a suicide note."

My eyes became huge at Wright's last words. I had been shocked throughout the whole story, but I didn't imagine this. "You came back, though," he quickly said. I started to remember a few things he said, like my sister, Franziska and von Karma. There was one man, I couldn't remember his name though. I told him that I was going to Germany. "Who's the man in the trench coat?" Wright laughed at me. "Starting to remember a few things, huh? That's Gumshoe."

"Who's Larry again?" Like magic, the door flew open to a boy around my age, stepping in, staring at his phone. "Hey Nick, this hospital has a ton of Poke-stops if you want to pl..." He stopped mid-sentence, looking straight at me. "EDGEY!" He then tackled me in the bed. "Who's this?"

He stared at me. "Oh come on Edgey! Your joking with me, right?" "No, he's not Larry. Amnesia." " _So this is Larry. Wouldn't imagine being friends with this psycho."_ "Edgey, you don't remember me?" I tried to think back to forth grade, or any memory of him, really. "No," I said bluntly. He pouted and looked at Wright.

"Do you at least remember your boyfriend?" "Boyfriend?!" I screamed. Larry sighed while Wright blushed a shade of red like a firetruck. "Yeah, Nick's, or Wright to you I guess, your boyfriend. He failed to mention that, didn't he?" "I wanted him to figure that out on his own, Larry! Besides, it barely even started!" "I don't care!" _"Boyfriend?"_

I sat there and watched the two argue. "That's seriously the first thing you had to say?! Why not, I'm so glad your okay, or something other than boyfriend!" "He was going to find out eventually anyway." "I wanted him to worry about his other memories first! Like Kay! Or Maya! Or Gumshoe! Or Franziska!" "Don't you think a boyfriend is more important that a stupid detective that messes up almost every job?" "AARG!"

They both stared at me once again. "What?" I didn't feel comfortable, being the middle of attention. "Where is Kay, anyway, Larry?" "Bathroom."

"Okay, well, do you remember anything else, Edgeworth? Like... I don't know...your office? Your car?" "That's stupid Nick." "At least I'm trying!"

I tried to remember the things he mentioned. "I remember red. A lot of red. My suit's red." Wright stared at me. "Good start I guess." "My car's red to- WAIT! Was it the scene of a murder?!" Wright nodded. "The body was found in the trunk of your car. Remember anybody in that incident?" I thought harder.

"The Skye sisters." I had to smile, remembering Ema in my office, crawling to get the note of resignation while Wright distracted me. I was only remembering small things, though. I didn't remember why I wrote that note.

Then I remembered the steel samurai figure. "OHMYGOSHNOTOLDBAG!" Wright laughed with Larry. "That's one memory I would like to forget again." Wright and Larry laughed even harder.

The door opened and a girl with a high, black ponytail stepped in. She gasped staring at me. "MR. EDGEWORTH!" She jumped on me, just like Larry. "Um, I'm sorry, but who are you?" "Edgey, are you going to ask every single person that question?"

Kay looked at me with an invisible mask over her face. She looked fine on the outside, but I could tell she was shattered on the inside. Guess I had known her well. "Amnesia?" "Yeah." "Looks like we switched places, huh?" "Well, I don't really know what you are talking about." Kay smiled a sad smile. "Now I know how you felt."

The nurse came walking in. I don't know what all she did, but she told them to get out and did her 'normal' check up on me I guess. "I figured you would have amnesia. You got hit in the head pretty hard." She unwrapped the bandages that were around my head. "While you were, um, sleeping, you kept mumbling for Phoenix." "Oh?"

"Yeah. You kept, like, asking for him. I guess it was because of what happened." " _Does she mean the thing that got me in this mess? Wait, was Wright the figure I saved?! Is that why he kept saying this was all his fault?"_

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what exactly happened?" "Well, I'll tell you what Mr. Phoenix told me. You two were on a rock climbing trip. Apparently you went on a few before. Anyway, Mr. Phoenix got a little too close to the edge and it broke, because it was so thin. You grabbed his hand, but you fell too. You grabbed an edge that was sticking out, but it was going to give out, too. He told me you kind of swung him in an upwards motion, so he went back up. Your hand grabbed a ledge pretty close to the top, so he got on the top again with no problem, but the ledge you were grabbing broke and you fell."

" _How the heck did I not die?!"_ "You didn't fall down too far, but you still got hurt," she said, nodding towards my legs. "He was really worried about you." "Phoenix?" I asked, even though the answer was obvious. "Of course! I mean, he kept blaming himself, which he shouldn't for one, and he only went home a few times in the past week."

"Week?" "Oh, you were out for a week. Anyway, it was like you knew he was there when he was in the room. I just can't get over that. Even through amnesia, wow."

The nurse continued her work and let everybody back in again. She whispered something to Phoenix and walked out. "Good news. They'll let you out tomorrow night if you look okay! You'll have to do therapy and stuff, but it's better than being stuck in this room."

He looked like he wanted to tell me something else, but didn't feel comfortable with Kay and Larry in the room. Kay noticed the look and dragged Larry out. Wright let out a sigh of relief.

"So I figured you would have to stay with me... just for a little bit until you can figure out...how to...you know." I nodded in agreement. He stared at the floor.

"I better let you get some rest. I'll see you later, okay?" "Alright. Bye Wright." As soon as he was about to walk out the door, he turned back around to me. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Before I could ask what he meant, Wright turned off the light and walked out. I pulled up the thin sheet and attempted to roll over to my side. I tried to remember anything else, but the curtains of sleep closed over my eyes before I could.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Come on Edgey!" "Dammit, Wright, there's not a good place to climb over here!" "Yes there is! Move over to the right." "I see it now." I climbed the blurry cliff, barely seeing anything clear in the dream. I continued up. Wright, the only thing not blurry, stuck out his hand for me. I accepted it, kicking my legs off the wall to get on top. "Wow," Wright whispered under his breath, smiling as usual. "Beautiful view, ain't it?" "Yeah, if only the clouds would go away." Wright shuffled to the edge. "Be careful!" I shouted. "I'm fine, it feels stu-" The thin rock cracked and broke under Wright's weight. "WRIGHT!" I jumped at him, not thinking. I grabbed his hand, but I fell too, quickly grasping for a ledge. Wright looked up and saw me grabbing the legde even thinner than the one he feel on. "Edgey, let go! That can't hold both of us!" I looked up at the ledge, finger's slipping, the ledge itself cracking, almost all hope lost. "I know." I used all my strength to pull the surprisingly light Wright back to the top, losing my grip in the process. Then, falling, the dark strangling me, like the Lucifer the snake wrapping around my neck._

* * *

"Do you think he looks cute when he sleeps?" "Maya, stop. Looks like he's having a nightmare." "Maybe you should cuddle him, then. Make him feel better." "Maya, please quit." My eyes fluttered open, hearing the voices. "Great, Maya, you woke him up!" "Whatever. He would have kept sleeping if you cuddled him." "I said stop it! Gosh, girls. Never grow out of the teenage faze." My hands were gripping the thin sheet, elbows to my chest. An extra blanket that I don't remember pulling up was also draped over me. I sat up on my elbow, looking straight into Wright's eyes. Sitting on the couch next to him was a girl in white, black hair in purple beads. "Hey, Edgeworth!" I stared at her, about to ask the question that I asked everybody else. Thankfully, Wright interfered before I could. "Maya, he has amnesia. Remember, I told you that on the way here with Pearls and the rest." "Your lucky they're not in here, having you call them 'the rest.'" "Sometimes I wonder how I put up with you." Wright looked back at me. "Do you remember anything about Maya?" I didn't want to have to do this, having to think to remember somebody. "Maya...Fey?" Maya clapped. "Getting somewhere." Phoenix sighed. "Anything else?" To be fair, I remembered Wright first in this memory, then Maya. I remembered Phoenix slam his hands on the desk and point towards me. That stubborn 'hold it' every time a witness said something. The embarrassing line I said to him about feelings I didn't want. Then I remembered a blurry Maya, more purple than white, sitting in the chair next to the witness stand. I couldn't fully recognize her face, but it looked almost...defeated. "Did I try to...prosecute her?" I guessed, hearing Wright telling me I was a prosecutor yesterday. "Yeah." Maya laughed, looking at my face. "You would never do that now, though. You didn't know me at the time." "Still, I feel bad." "Oh, come on. Shake it off!" A girl in pink walked in, followed by a boy in red, and a young adult female in yellow. "Mr. Edgeworth!" they all screamed in unison. I could pick out a few things each of them said, but not a full sentence, all of them talking at once. "It's so great to see your okay-" "Do you feel alri-" "I'm surprised you only came out with 'that' inju-" Phoenix smiled at all of them. "Where's Trucy?" he asked. The girl in yellow started scratching the back of her head. "Well, she was having a break down in the bathroom. Me and Pearl tried to help her, (Apollo's a boy, so) but she said she wanted to be alone." Phoenix's frown replaced the smile. "Why was she crying?!" The boy, Apollo I guessed, spoke up for Athena. "She wouldn't say. From what I heard it sounded like she had a few Psyche-Locks." Phoenix ran out the door, shaking his head. Everybody once again turned to me. The girl in pink, Pearl I assumed, but I felt the need to call her Pearls, was the first to speak after a moment of silence. "Do you remember any of us, Mr. Edgeworth?" I felt my face turn red, not liking the attention. "Um, Pearls, right?" She jumped up with joy. "Do you remember Mystic Maya?" "Mystic?" "Pearly, he doesn't call me Mystic, your the only one that calls me that!" "I'm sorry Mystic May-" "Ugh!" Apollo and the girl in yellow laughed, revealing their perfect teeth. "Well, I'm Apollo, and this is Athena." I tried hard to remember the two, but all I could see was them with Wright, and even then the memory was blurry. It was a trial, that's for sure. Was the defendant Black...black...black something. He had a bird, too. Something about a Phantom...I was starting to get a headache from thinking about it. I winced, pulling my hand up to my head. Athena gasped, her own hand moving to her mouth. "Are you alright?!" "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She glared, not fully trusting me. Apollo nudged her in the elbow and nodded towards my face with a head tilt. "Oh yeah! Do you want your glasses, Mr. Edgeworth?" "Glasses?" I wasn't that surprised at the information I had glasses, I could barely read the clock on the wall and I had a image of snapping my glasses closed in court, slipping them into my pocket. "Um, I hope you don't mind, but yes, I would." Athena nodded, running to get Wright. Apollo blushed, not knowing what to talk about. "Are you feeling alright? That was a huge fall. Thanks for, uh, saving Mr. Wright. I don't know what I would do if he... if he..." "I'm sorry, Apollo." "For what?! I mean, you could have died, but you didn't even think twice about helping him. I'm glad you saved him, though. I'm the one who should be saying sorry, about your amnesia, and legs." "Now why would you say sorry for that?!" Apollo stroked back the two pieces of his hair that were standing straight up. "Well, I just feel bad, and, um..." Maya sighed. "You do really need to stop saying your sorry for stuff that you aren't even involved in," Maya interrupted. Apollo kept stuttering. "Well, I...I know it's not my fault, but I-I'm just saying sorry in a-a sympathetic way." That made me upset for some strange reason, and all of them could tell. "Sorry, Mr. Edgeworth! I forgot about...yeah." Maya shook her head. Athena came running back in with the glasses, Wright, and a red faced girl with a blue top hat and cape. "Here you go, Mr. Edgeworth." "Oh, thank you...Athena." "No problem!" I turned my attention to Wright and the new girl, Trucy maybe? She had her eyes closed shut, stifling back tears. "Are you alright?" I asked. She did nothing, her eyes still closed. I looked at Wright for answers, but he just kept rubbing Trucy's shoulder. "Trucy," he whispered. "It's alright." "No it's not," she finally spoke. "I can't take it. I can't look." I sat there, wondering what she meant. "Trucy, what are you worried about?!" "I can't even bear the thought that he won't remember me. I can't just look at someone I love who's hurt and pained, papa! I couldn't bear to look at you and I can't bear to look at Daddy!" _"DADDY?! Is she my daughter?! Is Wright and my relationship closer than he and Larry put on?! Wait, that's stupid. Two men can't have a child, but did I adopt her with Wright? Wait, but he said I had to stay at his place, or is that my place as well?"_ The thoughts where swirling in my head too fast. I hugged her. I scolded her. I watched her preform magic. I took her to the amusement park she always wanted to go to. I got another sharp stabbing pain in my head, but used all my will power not to make a noise, not wanting to hurt Trucy anymore. "Trucy?" She kept her eyes closed, but turned her face towards my voice. "I'm sorry. I probably look terrible." Wright gave me a glare. "But, even though I don't have the memory, I still love you, and even though I have amnesia, that doesn't change the fact. Memories go away, not love itself. I want to see those eyes Trucy, and if you want me to remember you, you have to open them." Wright and Apollo's eyes snapped open. Trucy's eyes softened the grip as she gave a sad smile. "You would always say something like that." She took a deep breath and revealed her deep blue eyes, starting to fill with tears again when she saw me. "Da-Daddy!" Like pretty much everyone else, she hugged me, but she was crying on my shoulder. I returned the hug, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Wright smiled and shoved everybody out, including himself. "I-I'm sorry, Daddy! I ab-a banded you!" "No you didn't, honey. You're here right now, right?" "I thought you were go-going to d-d-d-die in your sleep! I lost hope, Daddy! I'm sorry!" "Ssh, it's okay, honey. It's alright." She continued to cry. "Da-Daddy?" "Yes, honey?" "Do you forgive me?" "I don't see what you are apologizing for, but if it will make you feel better, then yes, I forgive you." She pulled back from my grip around her back. "I love you, Daddy." "I love you too, honey."


End file.
